Final Fantasy Trading Card Game
The Final Fantasy Trading Card Game is a product released by Square Enix featuring Final Fantasy characters. Similar to other trading card games, players build decks of cards and battle each other using them. Game Mechanics There are three types of card: Forward cards are used to attack and defend, Backup cards provide "Crystal Points" needed to play other cards and support Forward cards, and Summon cards have powerful effects, but only take effect once. There are six elemental properties a card can have: fire, ice, wind, earth, thunder and aqua (water), as well as two special properties, shine (light) and dark. Release The trading card game went on sale on February 25th, 2011 in Japan, introducing two Entry Sets. The sets contain 50 cards and comes in two types - Black Deck and White Deck - while boosters will contain eight cards each. Currently there are a total of 322 cards: 160 standard cards and 162 premium cards. The five rarity types for the cards are Common, Uncommon, Rare, Special Rare and Premium. The 3rd Birthday contains a promotional Aya Brea card when purchased, while the Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Final Mix will contain a promotional Cloud Strife card. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy will also be released with a tie-in promotional card. A second booster series, Chapter II, was also released on May 27, 2011, with two new Entry Sets, Earth and Lightning. List of Cards The following is a list of cards currently released. They are split up into 9 sets. 6 of these are named after the elemental properties the cards have and contain 25 cards each. 2 of them, named "Dark" and "Shine", contain only 6 cards each and have special properties. There is also a special set titled "Promotion", where promotional cards from other Square Enix games, such as The 3rd Birthday and Kingdom Hearts are categorised. Fire *Auron *Auron *Arc (Red Mage) *Ifrit *Cloud Strife *Arc (Black Mage) *Arc Evoker *Sazh Katzroy *Samurai *Samurai *Jecht (Dissidia) *Tifa Lockhart *Tifa Lockhart *Dajh Katzroy *Oerba Yun Fang *Chocobo Chick *Oerba Yun Fang *Firion *Sazh Katzroy *Arc (Magus) *Squire *Squire *Red XIII *Red XIII *Lebreau Ice *Chemist *Chemist *Argath Thadalfus *Orran Durai *Arc (Bard) *Luneth (Bard) *Kuja (Dissidia) *Snow Villiers *Shiva *Cid Raines *Summoner *Jihl Nabaat *Squall Leonhart (Dissidia) *Snow Villiers *Sephiroth *Serah Farron *Terra Branford (Dissidia) *Ingus (White Mage) *Time Mage *Time Mage *Hades *Ingus Summoner) *Ingus (Dark Knight *Luneth (Dark Knight) *Leon Wind *Hope Estheim *Valefor *Aerith Gainsborough *Aerith Gainsborough *Dancer *Onion Knight in Ninja EX Mode (Dissidia) *Luneth (Evoker) *Ingus (Thief) *Luneth (Thief) *Zidane Tribal (Dissidia) *Cid Highwind *Cid Highwind *Sylph *Chocobo *Refia (Ninja) *Luneth (Ninja) *Bartz Klauser (Dissidia) *Hope Estheim *Maria *Yuffie Kisaragi *Yuffie Kisaragi *Archer *Archer *Rikku *Rikku Earth *Dark Knight *Oerba Dia Vanille *Vincent Valentine *Vincent Valentine *Mystic *Guy *Gabranth (Dissidia) *Ingus (Black Belt *Luneth (Black Belt) *Kimahri Ronso *Kimahri Ronso *Kefka Palazzo (Dissidia) *Ingus (Evoker) *Golem *Shantotto (Dissidia) *Titan *Delita Heiral *Delita Heiral *Barret Wallace *Barret Wallace *Ingus (Geomancer) *Oerba Dia Vanille *Mustadio Bunansa *Monk *Monk Thunder *Refia (Red Mage) *Exdeath (Dissidia) *Lightning *Odin *Onion Knight in Sage EX Mode (Dissidia) *Cidolfus Orlandeau *Black Mage *Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) *Cait Sith *Refia (Sage) *Zalbaag Beoulve *Seymour Guado *Summoner *Luneth (Summoner) *Ingus (Magus) *Lightning *Lightning *Ramuh *Ramza Beoulve *Ramza Beoulve *Ricard Highwind *Dragoon *Dragoon *Lulu *Lulu Aqua *Agrias Oaks *Ultimecia (Dissidia) *Alma Beoulve *Ovelia Atkascha *Refia (Scholar) *Refia (Evoker) *White Mage *Tidus (Dissidia) *Tidus *Ingus (Knight) *Arc (Knight) *Refia (Viking) *Geomancer *Geomancer *Faerie *Minwu *Moogle *Mime *Yaag Rosch *Yuna *Yuna *Leviathan *Leila *Wakka *Wakka Shine *Warrior of Light in Knight EX Mode (Dissidia) *Onion Knight (Dissidia) *Cloud Strife (Dissidia) *Cosmos *Cecil Harvey (Dissidia) *Firion (Dissidia) Dark *Garland (Dissidia) *Chaos (Dissidia) *Cloud of Darkness (Dissidia) *The Emperor (Dissidia) *Golbez (Dissidia) *Sephiroth (Dissidia) Promotion *Aya Brea *Cloud Strife (Kingdom Hearts) *Tifa Lockhart Gallery External Links Official website Category:Related Games Category:Card Games